Publication No. US 2008/0187500 (abstract) describes a solid-state method of producing functionalized moieties, including placing predetermined amounts of inorganic and organic materials and milling media into a vessel rotatably connected to a turntable platform, rotating the vessel in a first direction while turning the turntable platform in a second direction counter to the first direction, milling the inorganic and organic materials into smaller respective organic and inorganic particles, and fusing portions of organic particles to inorganic parties to define functionalized moieties. The inorganic material may include calcium phosphates of varying phases, structure, and composition. The organic material may include anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, neutral surfactants, carboxylic acids, polymers, copolymers, block copolymers, and combinations thereof.